A heart given, a heart stolen and a heart shared
by The Best Friend Role
Summary: A fluffy little encounter between Harry & Draco as they cuddle up in front of a fire. Who gave who's heart? and who believes that they stole it? Eventually the boys will realise love cant be stolen only shared  REVIEW


_**A heart given, a heart stolen and eventually a heart shared **_

_The fire crackled as two lovers lay on the couch in front of it. Harry watched the flames dancing together, daring each other to rise further. The soft breathing of his boyfriend swept across his neck sending shivers up his spine. Harry looked down at Draco's handsome face and masculine features admiringly. His emerald eyes softened in a way only Draco's presence could cause while he let his mind wonder over past happy memories with his lover._

"_A heart given", he whispered to himself. _

_The simple pleasure of having Draco lying in his arms brought a smile to his face. Soon however he was brought back to reality by a small barely audible gasp from his boyfriend. He shrugged assuming he was having a bad dream and simply held him tighter. _

"_Are you awake?" _

_The only response he received was a body snuggling closer to him._

"_I will take that as a no then", he said to no one in particular. _

"_mmmmm I'm awake love", a sleepy voice responded. _

_Harry began to stroke his fingers through Draco's hair lovingly. _

"_Not that I'm complaining but is this why you woke me?" _

"_You can't say the words not that I'm complaining while using that tone", he teased, "Plus I didn't mean to wake you up". _

"_Then why did you question if I was awake?" Draco laughedsoftly._

"_I was just wondering because your breathing was different to normal". _

_He smiled into his lover's chest. He loved the way Harry knew every minute detail about him. He snuggled deeper into the crook of his neck inhaling his unique smells. He couldn't quite describe the smell but it was how the smell made him feel that was important. The safety, love and comfort he found in Harry's smell and presence was irreplaceable. _

"_I love you", Harry whispered in his ear while continuing to stroke his hair. _

"_Heart stolen", Draco whispered back. _

_Harry giggled a little causing Draco to shift uncomfortably. _

"_Heart stolen?" he asked amused. "What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Never mind", Draco said with a characteristic smirk on his face.._

_From the very first time they had declared their feelings for each other Draco knew that Harry had given all of himself to him. His heart, body, mind and soul now belonged to Draco. The love they now shared seemed impossible to stop or alter in any way, it was perfect. He turned his head to watch the fire's flames dancing before him. It reminded him of the own fire burning in his heart, melting away his icy walls. His memory began to wander to the first time he was sure he was in love with Harry. _

_**FLASHBACK  
**_

"_This is crazy Draco! He is your enemy are you sure you're __**IN**__ love with him?"_

_Draco sighed deeply at his friend's reluctance to understand. _

"_He's undeniable. The best love is the type that awakens the soul and makes us reach for more, that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds. That is what we have." _

_There was a short silence between the two men as a wave of understand flew through them. _

"_In that case, let's plan your engagement!"_

_He turned to smile at his best friend before squeezing him into a bear hug. _

_**END FLASHBACK **_

_It was true, that was exactly how he felt at the time and since then the fire of his love had only grown more. He turned to look up at Harry only to find his eyes closed in a dreamless sleep. He seemed so angelic and at peace. _

"_Baby, are you awake?" His voice was barely audible. _

_The only response he received was a small "mmmm". _

"_I guess not then", he said smiling to himself while stroking his cheek. _

"_I love you", he breathed into Harry's ear, "A heart shared". _

_Draco nuzzled back into Harry's embrace sleepily after placing a soft kiss on his forehead. His supposedly sleeping lover could no longer contain his smile and it crept onto his lips. _

"_Never stolen, simply shared", Harry whispered while smiling into his blonde lover's hair. _


End file.
